un beso comenzo todo
by otaku100pre
Summary: Esta historia la eh crado yo , me inspire en todos esos animes expectacularmente romanticos como Kaichou Maid Sama!, Lovely Complex, Shugo Chara!, ect. Habia echo el primer capitulo en un manga pero me lo robaron, encontre esta pagina y decidi compartirlo con ustedes, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Att:otaku100pre(eimy de Venezuela)
1. Capítulo1- el viaje tan esperado

Un beso cambio todo De :Otaku100pre

Esta historia la eh creado yo ... espero que les guste ... me eh inspirado en todos esos animes romanticos que eh visto, queria hacer un manga pero es dificil ya que me mandan mucha tarea , asi que encontre esta pagina y se las quisiera compartir , dejen sus comentarios porfa. disculpen los horrores ortograficos. es culpa del corrector

Capitulo#1- el viaje tan esperado.

Miku prov

Mi abuelo es japones , siempre fue muy importante para mi y de nina el siempre me decia que cuando tuviera doce anos me tendria que ir a vivir con el a Japon. La mayoria de mis estudios era historia japonesa , el idioma japones y las otras cosas de siempre ...matematica , artes , etc. pero lo que siempre me gusto fue deportes , siempre estuve en los equipos de futboll femenino , boliboll , basquet , etc.

Manana cumplo trece, y dos dias despues me voy a japon, es un viaje largo ya que vivo en venezuela .Tenian que esperar que teminara el a o para no retrasarme . Mi mama me hara una fiesta de cumpleanos , que tambien sera una fiesta de despedia pues me voy yo sola a Japon ya que mi abuelo ya esta alla , piempre eh sido activa y lo sere , pero sera dificil acostumbrarme a la escuela de alli .

Mama:miku apurate llegaras tarde a clase- me havia quedado asta muy tarde arreglando las maletas.

Miku:ya estoy desayunando mama , que hora es?

Mama:apresurate son las siete y cuarenta

Arranque a corre tenia q agarras el buss y luego el metro ... por qu estoy en una escuela tan lejos?... ni la mas minima idea .

Apenas llegue a la parada estaba el buss. Llego a la estacion de metro en cinco segundos ... dios me quiere pues siempre tarda quince minutos , llegue a tiempo , mi novio me estaba esperando en la entrada de la estacion. Mi novio se llamaba Luise era moreno ( nunca me llamo la atencion los catires son creidos) cabellos color chocolate y ojos color miel ... era un a o mayor que yo .

Luise: hey llegaste a tiempo que sorpresa ! - siempre llegaba tarde .

Miku : hola bebe , buenos dias , como amanecio mi principe , gracias por su carino todas las mananas - era odioso siempre lo fue - eso deberias decir .

Luise: hola carino como amanecio la nina que me enamoro?  
estas hermosa esta manana - me beso y pff mi cara se volvio un tomate, siempre pasaba cuando me besaba a pesar de tener un año juntos nunca se me quito eso. - Te ves linda sonrrojada - me susurro.

LIND - Pense, me daba pena decircelo

La escuela estubo igual que todos los dias aburrida , al llegar a casa tendria que estudiar con mi tutor , tenia que repasar historia y idioma Japones.

El dia se fue volando, era sabado y tenia que trabajar , pero el gerente dijo~Es tu ultimo cumpleanos aqui, no vengas a trabajar el sabado que disfrutes tu fiesta !~ yo trabajaba en una tienda de ropa deportiva ( era adicta a los deportes )

Iba leyendo la parte mas emocionante un manga que me recomendaron - estaba buenisimo por cierto - cuando mi novio toca la puerta y me dice :

Luise: cenicienta te esperan abajo todos .

Miku: voy - deje el manga en la cama y sali, Luise se quedo boquiabierto .- que?

Luise: estas hermosa - El tenia puesta una camisa a cuadros azul abrierta con una camisa blanca abajo unos jens negros y unos botines negros , yo un bestido azul que me llegaba a las rodillas unas zandalias de tacon chiquito y tenia el pelo suelto

Miku: gracias , tu tambien estas lindo.

Luise: hey sobre el viaje, recuerda que estare junto a ti siempre, tu quieres terminar por que vamos a estar muy lejos, recuerda que terminaremos en el instante en que despege el avion, pero me puedes llamar si hay problemas.

Miku: te amo y siempre te querre aunque estemos lejos - ya me habia puesto a llorar, el me beso.

Luise: yo tambien , no llores , hoy debes reir hasta no poder mas si?.

Miku: dudo que pueda, -por suerte el rime es anti-agua - pero lo intentare.

La fiesta fue espectacular me diverti mucho y se me fueron algunos tragos , los dias pasaron rapido y el dia del viaje llego. Todos estubieron alli en el aeropuerto , mi mama, papa, mi mejor amiga y mi novio tambien .

Luise: recuerda lo que te dije en la fiesta , toma no lo habras hasta que llegues a casa de tu abuelo - me entrego un sobre azul y una rosa roja ( en el idioma de las flores es amor)

Nos habian dejado solos pues era una esena muy sentimental .

Miku : te kiero

Luise : yo tambien - me beso , los dos llorabamos .

Al llegar a casa de mi abuelo me dijo :

Abuelo: a partir de ahora hablaras japones nada de espanol amenos que lo pidan . Y nada de trabajar por dinero para eso estoy yo , amenos que decees trabajar

Subi a mi cuarto, mi habuelo lo decoro como se lo pedi ; el cuarto era de un azul cielo con una gran ventana y cortinas lilas , una cama enfrente de la ventana , un mueble lila tambien y un meson en el cual habia una computadora y varios cajones .

Desempaque y me acoste , recorde la carta y la ley , Luise tenia una letra orrenda decia.

Miku , espero q haigas llegado bn, yo te esperare hasta que decidas regresar a venezuela , pero si encuentras otro amor te pido que me lo informes , asi hare yo. Recuerda lo que te dije en la fiesta .

Siempre te tendre en mente - ATT: Luise gomez

Termine llorando a chorros y me dormi con la rosa en mano.

Proximo capitulo - primer encuentro , el atletico conquistador de mi corazon?

Espero que les alla gustado el otro capitulo no se cuando lo suba , dejen sus comentarios y criticas xfa.


	2. Capitulo2- primer encuentro

Un beso cambio todo De :Otaku100pre

Esta historia la eh creado yo ... espero que les guste ... me eh inspirado en todos esos animes romanticos que eh visto, queria hacer un manga pero es dificil ya que me mandan mucha tarea , asi que encontre esta pagina y se las quisiera compartir , dejen sus comentarios porfa. disculpen los horrores ortograficos. es culpa del corrector

Capitulo#1- el viaje tan esperado.

Miku prov

Mi abuelo es japones , siempre fue muy importante para mi y de nina el siempre me decia que cuando tuviera doce anos me tendria que ir a vivir con el a Japon. La mayoria de mis estudios era historia japonesa , el idioma japones y las otras cosas de siempre ...matematica , artes , etc. pero lo que siempre me gusto fue deportes , siempre estuve en los equipos de futboll femenino , boliboll , basquet , etc.

Manana cumplo trece, y dos dias despues me voy a japon, es un viaje largo ya que vivo en venezuela .Tenian que esperar que teminara el a o para no retrasarme . Mi mama me hara una fiesta de cumpleanos , que tambien sera una fiesta de despedia pues me voy yo sola a Japon ya que mi abuelo ya esta alla , piempre eh sido activa y lo sere , pero sera dificil acostumbrarme a la escuela de alli .

Mama:miku apurate llegaras tarde a clase- me havia quedado asta muy tarde arreglando las maletas.

Miku:ya estoy desayunando mama , que hora es?

Mama:apresurate son las siete y cuarenta

Arranque a corre tenia q agarras el buss y luego el metro ... por qu estoy en una escuela tan lejos?... ni la mas minima idea .

Apenas llegue a la parada estaba el buss. Llego a la estacion de metro en cinco segundos ... dios me quiere pues siempre tarda quince minutos , llegue a tiempo , mi novio me estaba esperando en la entrada de la estacion. Mi novio se llamaba Luise era moreno ( nunca me llamo la atencion los catires son creidos) cabellos color chocolate y ojos color miel ... era un a o mayor que yo .

Luise: hey llegaste a tiempo que sorpresa ! - siempre llegaba tarde .

Miku : hola bebe , buenos dias , como amanecio mi principe , gracias por su carino todas las mananas - era odioso siempre lo fue - eso deberias decir .

Luise: hola carino como amanecio la nina que me enamoro?  
estas hermosa esta manana - me beso y pff mi cara se volvio un tomate, siempre pasaba cuando me besaba a pesar de tener un año juntos nunca se me quito eso. - Te ves linda sonrrojada - me susurro.

LIND - Pense, me daba pena decircelo

La escuela estubo igual que todos los dias aburrida , al llegar a casa tendria que estudiar con mi tutor , tenia que repasar historia y idioma Japones.

El dia se fue volando, era sabado y tenia que trabajar , pero el gerente dijo~Es tu ultimo cumpleanos aqui, no vengas a trabajar el sabado que disfrutes tu fiesta !~ yo trabajaba en una tienda de ropa deportiva ( era adicta a los deportes )

Iba leyendo la parte mas emocionante un manga que me recomendaron - estaba buenisimo por cierto - cuando mi novio toca la puerta y me dice :

Luise: cenicienta te esperan abajo todos .

Miku: voy - deje el manga en la cama y sali, Luise se quedo boquiabierto .- que?

Luise: estas hermosa - El tenia puesta una camisa a cuadros azul abrierta con una camisa blanca abajo unos jens negros y unos botines negros , yo un bestido azul que me llegaba a las rodillas unas zandalias de tacon chiquito y tenia el pelo suelto

Miku: gracias , tu tambien estas lindo.

Luise: hey sobre el viaje, recuerda que estare junto a ti siempre, tu quieres terminar por que vamos a estar muy lejos, recuerda que terminaremos en el instante en que despege el avion, pero me puedes llamar si hay problemas.

Miku: te amo y siempre te querre aunque estemos lejos - ya me habia puesto a llorar, el me beso.

Luise: yo tambien , no llores , hoy debes reir hasta no poder mas si?.

Miku: dudo que pueda, -por suerte el rime es anti-agua - pero lo intentare.

La fiesta fue espectacular me diverti mucho y se me fueron algunos tragos , los dias pasaron rapido y el dia del viaje llego. Todos estubieron alli en el aeropuerto , mi mama, papa, mi mejor amiga y mi novio tambien .

Luise: recuerda lo que te dije en la fiesta , toma no lo habras hasta que llegues a casa de tu abuelo - me entrego un sobre azul y una rosa roja ( en el idioma de las flores es amor)

Nos habian dejado solos pues era una esena muy sentimental .

Miku : te kiero

Luise : yo tambien - me beso , los dos llorabamos .

Al llegar a casa de mi abuelo me dijo :

Abuelo: a partir de ahora hablaras japones nada de espanol amenos que lo pidan . Y nada de trabajar por dinero para eso estoy yo , amenos que decees trabajar

Subi a mi cuarto, mi habuelo lo decoro como se lo pedi ; el cuarto era de un azul cielo con una gran ventana y cortinas lilas , una cama enfrente de la ventana , un mueble lila tambien y un meson en el cual habia una computadora y varios cajones .

Desempaque y me acoste , recorde la carta y la ley , Luise tenia una letra orrenda decia.

Miku , espero q haigas llegado bn, yo te esperare hasta que decidas regresar a venezuela , pero si encuentras otro amor te pido que me lo informes , asi hare yo. Recuerda lo que te dije en la fiesta .

Siempre te tendre en mente - ATT: Luise gomez

Termine llorando a chorros y me dormi con la rosa en mano.

Proximo capitulo - primer encuentro , el atletico conquistador de mi corazon?

Espero que les alla gustado el otro capitulo no se cuando lo suba , dejen sus comentarios y criticas xfa.


End file.
